Três Centímetros para Matsuoka Gou
by Arabella A. Hilst
Summary: Matsuoka Gou gostava de garotos. Mas não qualquer garoto. Precisava ter os tríceps bem trabalhados e o abdômen definido. Então, o que fazer quando um garoto não se enquadra em seus padrões?


_**Free! **__**Iwatobi Swim Club pertence à Kyoto Animation.**_

**Título**: Três Centímetros para Matsuoka Gou

**Gênero:** Romance/Comédia

**Anime: **Free!

**Personagens:** Hazuki Nagisa e Matsuoka Gou

**Classificação:** K (livre)

**Nota:** Essa é uma obra de ficção, elementos da obra original podem ser alterados para melhor compatibilidade com a história.

**Nota 2:** Em um anime cheio de garotos bonitos e nus, repleto de possibilidades yaoisticas, decido fazer um romance hetero.

Boa leitura!

TRÊS CENTÍMETROS PARA MATSUOKA GOU

Matsuoka Gou gostava de garotos. Mas não qualquer garoto. Precisava ser bonito e atlético, ter os tríceps bem trabalhados e o abdômen definido. Precisava ser ágil na piscina e as gotículas de água deveriam escorrer gloriosamente pelo corpo molhado após mais um dia exaustivo de treino. Não fazia diferença se era loiro ou moreno, ou se não tinha as melhores notas do colégio. Desde que tivesse o corpo esculpido pelos deuses, o garoto ganharia vários pontos extras com a menina. Ela sabia disso, aliás, todos sabiam disso. Por isso, não tinha como levar aquelas palavras a sério.

Era fim de tarde, o sol já tinha quase se posto e o céu estava coberto de nuvens azuladas. Um vento frio anunciava o início do outono e as atividades do clube já haviam se encerrado. Gou estava recolhendo seus últimos pertences antes de ir pra casa, quando percebeu não estar sozinha em volta da piscina. Seus olhos vagaram da mochila, que arrumava, para a presença extra ali.

Hazuki Nagisa estava parado a poucos metros dela. Estava parcialmente seco, ainda vestia o calção de natação e trazia uma toalha pendurada no pescoço. Geralmente, era o primeiro a sair da piscina e ruidosamente rumar para o vestiário. Todos os dias, esperava os outros garotos para irem embora juntos. Por isso, Gou ficou surpresa de vê-lo ali. Podia ouvir barulhos no vestiário, que indicava que os outros meninos ainda estavam se arrumando. Mas, por que ele tinha voltado para a piscina?

"Esqueceu alguma coisa?" Perguntou, voltando a atenção a mochila que arrumava.

"Não, eu só..." Mas as palavras morreram, sendo levadas pelo vento. O silêncio foi tão profundo que se podia ouvir nitidamente a conversa entre os meninos no vestiário. Mesmo o prédio não sendo tão próximo. "Gou..."

"É Kou!" Respondeu com uma careta.

"Eu estive pensando. Depois que passarem as provas da competição municipal... Bom, vai ter o festival de outono... E eu gostaria de saber se você não quer ir?" A voz de Hazuki não parecia animada como sempre, mas provavelmente era só cansaço.

"Claro." Gou fechou a mochila e ajeitou-a nas costas. "Será divertido passar um tempo com vocês, longe das piscinas."

"Bem, não com o time. Eu gostaria de saber se você quer ir comigo?" O garoto coçou os cabelos e desviou o olhar para a piscina. O céu, em tom alaranjado, refletia perfeitamente sobre a água.

Por um segundo, o cérebro da menina parou de funcionar. Era impressão sua ou isso soara como um encontro? Impressão, deveria ser só impressão. Nagisa nunca falava sério.

"Isso ficou parecendo um encontro." A voz dela soou desnecessariamente alta e divertida.

Nagisa olhou para a menina. Ela não parecia acanhada ou tímida, como as garotas geralmente ficavam após a sugestão de um encontro. Ela parecia cética.

"É um encontro." Gou engasgou. O garoto estava sério, de uma maneira que a menina dos cabelos vermelhos nunca vira antes. Ele estava brincando, certo? Nagisa estava sempre brincando. Tudo que sua mente dizia era que aquilo era uma piada, e de muito mau gosto. Mas antes que Matsuoka pudesse proferir seus pensamentos, o garoto a interrompeu. Nagisa tinha uma expressão muito mais suave no rosto, mais parecida com a que Gou via diariamente. "Bom, eu preciso ir. Tchau."

Nos dias que se seguiram, a jovem tentou por seus pensamentos em ordem. Nagisa nunca mais tocou no assunto do festival ou do encontro e a tratava exatamente como sempre. Mas, ela não conseguia esquecer aquela expressão séria e determinada. Mas, se o convite fosse real, isso significava que o rapaz gostava dela. E era algo que Gou sequer podia imaginar. Eles não tinham nada em comum. Era verdade que ambos tinham personalidades radiantes e sempre eram otimistas, mas fora isso, o que mais os unia? Participavam do mesmo clube de natação, tinham os mesmos amigos e ele adorava irritá-la por causa do nome. Mas isso não parecia motivo suficiente para se apaixonar por alguém. Ou seria? Ela não fazia a menor ideia do que se passava pela cabeça do loiro.

Além disso, Hazuki não era seu ideal de beleza. Não que ele estivesse muito fora, ou que ela fosse sair com um cara só por isso, mas não podia negar que era um fator importante. Nagisa tinha um corpo definido, mas era muito pequeno e magro. Com certeza, precisava ganhar algumas medidas para subir no ranking da garota. Mas o que mais a intrigava era, por que ele não esperara uma resposta?

=8=

Matsuoka Gou chegou determinada naquela manhã. Não dormira direito na noite anterior tentando chegar a uma conclusão. Precisava de mais dados para traçar seu plano, mas se as coisas fossem como ela imaginava, já sabia o que fazer.

Os garotos estavam se aquecendo em volta da piscina. O vento continuava frio e chato. Haru terminou seu aquecimento e pulou na piscina, mesmo a temperatura da água estando tão fria, ele não se importava. Rei deu uma última corrida para aquecer os músculos. Enquanto, Makoto e Nagisa faziam alongamento.

O plano de Gou era esperar até o fim do treino, mas estava muito ansiosa por uma resposta e decidiu se aproximar.

"O que você disse aquele dia é verdade?"

Nagisa parou seus alongamentos e encarou a garota. Sentiu todo o sangue subir para o rosto. Ele sabia que a resposta dela seria negativa, por isso nem esperara por uma resposta. Não queria que sua desilusão amorosa atrapalhasse a amizade que tinham, por isso continuara a ser o mesmo.

"Sobre o festival." Ela insistiu. Era impressão sua, ou Gou estava com uma expressão muito suspeita no rosto. Expressão essa que ele não saberia decifrar.

"Sim." Sentiu o rosto corar e a voz praticamente não sair.

"Por que eu?" A voz dela saiu casual. Embora estivesse muito curiosa para saber porquê o garoto gostava dela.

"Ah, eu não sei. Acho que a gente não escolhe esse tipo de coisa." Nagisa corou mais ainda e instintivamente começou a rir. Ria de nervoso.

Para Gou, a resposta não foi tão satisfatória. Ela acreditou que o garoto fosse lhe jurar amor eterno e dizer-lhe o quanto era espetacular. Mas a julgar pela resposta sem graça, ou ele não estava preparado para aquela pergunta ou estava com vergonha de Makoto, que estava ali do lado, ouvindo toda a conversa.

"Bem..." A garota sacou uma fita métrica do bolso do moletom e enrolou no braço do loiro. Depois tomou nota em sua caderneta. "Três centímetros."

"O quê?" Perguntou o garoto confuso.

"Três centímetros. É o quanto você precisa aumentar seu tríceps, se quiser ter um encontro comigo." Respondeu, fazendo uma careta. Gou guardou a fita métrica no bolso e voltou ao seu posto, fazendo anotações na caderneta.

Nagisa estava aturdido. Quer dizer que Gou estava disposta a ter um encontro com ele. A resposta não tinha sido negativa, afinal. Mas como aumentaria suas medidas em tão pouco tempo? Tinha uma imensa vontade de rir, embora também estivesse um pouco preocupado.

"Que história é essa de encontro?" A voz de Makoto, curiosa, o tirou de seus pensamentos. Nagisa tinha certeza, seu rosto estava pegando fogo.

Gou podia ouvir os questionamentos de Makoto sobre o loiro e desejou que fossem logo para piscina. Ainda estava receosa sobre sua escolha, mas Nagisa era simpático e interessante, e não podia negar que era bastante charmoso. Não seria tão ruim assim dar uma chance a ele, se ele realmente estava interessado nela.

=8=

Nagisa estava sentado à beira da piscina, pernas na água. Estava muito frio e ele não estava com um pingo de coragem para nadar. Haru deslizava pela piscina sem se importar com a temperatura congelante da água. Makoto e Rei também estavam treinando, mas eram visíveis os lábios azulados e as expressões nada felizes. O campeonato municipal tinha passado e faltava um dia para o festival de outono.

"Não vai treinar?" Gou ajoelhou-se ao seu lado.

"Está muito frio." Respondeu, fazendo uma careta engraçada e se enrolando no moletom do time.

"Está preparado?" Perguntou astuta, sacando a fita métrica.

"Eu nasci preparado!" Respondeu com um sorriso confiante, e tirou o moletom. Gou envolveu o braço do rapaz com a fita e analisou duas ou três vezes. Então, guardou a fita e fez anotações em sua caderneta. "E então, quanto? Cinco centímetros?"

"Você nem chegou aos três." Continuou anotando em sua caderneta.

"Sério? Mas eu treinei tanto. Tem certeza que sua marcação está correta?"

"Claro que sim."

"Então, nada de encontro?" Questionou fazendo beicinho.

"Combinado é combinado."

"Não ganho nem um prêmio de consideração pelo meu esforço?" Argumentou numa voz falsamente chorosa.

"Consideração?" Levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Sim, eu me esforcei muito. Mereço algum prêmio." Apesar do beicinho, a voz dele saia animada como de costume.

"Muito bem. Podemos negociar."

"Que tal..." O garoto pensou um pouco. "Um bolo?" E deu um sorriso esperançoso.

"Um bolo?" A garota piscou algumas vezes para ver se tinha processado a informação direito. Não era bem isso que ela esperava. "Eu não sei cozinhar."

"Ah..." Ele soltou um pequeno muxoxo. "Mas, você poderia comprar um. Eu conheço uma confeitaria..." Falava entusiasmado como uma criança pequena. Nagisa estava discorrendo sobre a disposição dos morangos no bolo e a espessura do chantilly, mas Gou não estava ouvindo. Realmente, Hazuki havia trabalhado muito para conseguir levá-la ao tal encontro. Isso provava que ele realmente estava sério sobre eles. Talvez, ela devesse ser mais maleável e aceitar o encontro de uma vez. Não, não. Eles tinham um acordo. Nada de tríceps, nada de encontro. Mas, então, o que dar de prêmio de consolação?

"Ei..." Chamou tirando o garoto de sua divagação culinária.

Mas Nagisa mal teve tempo de encará-la, quando se virou para ver o que ela queria foi mergulhado em um mar de cabelos vermelhos. Sentiu a garota colar os lábios aos seus, de forma desajeitada e as mãos trêmulas lhe abraçarem o pescoço. Nem conseguiu abraçá-la de volta, devido a velocidade com que ela terminou o beijo.

"Sinta-se premiado." Anunciou, levantando de repente. O rosto estava tão vermelho quanto os cabelos e tremia tanto quanto um bambu balançado pelo vento. Ela virou as costas e saiu andando pesado. Agira por impulso e beijara Nagisa na frente do time todo. Agora podia sentir os olhares curiosos sobre si.

"E o meu bolo?" Perguntou inocente.

"Não tem bolo, Nagisa idiota!" Rugiu furiosa, sem se voltar. O coração batia descompassado, o rosto estava terrivelmente vermelho e sentia-se uma completa idiota. Beijá-lo daquela forma, iria fazê-lo ter ideias estranhas, esperanças de um relacionamento que ela não sabia se ainda estava pronta para ter. Queria abrir um buraco e se esconder. Mas a sensação do beijo estava ali, pedindo para ser repetida.

"Gou!" O loiro chamou de novo.

"É Kou! E eu já disse que não tem bolo!" A vontade que tinha era de esganá-lo, se falasse mais uma vez nesse bendito bolo.

"Obrigado." O garoto tinha uma expressão suave e delicada, era visível o quão feliz e realizado estava. Gou sentiu o rosto corar ainda mais. Sem responder, virou as costas e se afastou rapidamente. Não rápido o suficiente para deixar de ouvir Makoto perguntando ao loiro se eles estavam namorando.

Matsuoka Gou gostava de garotos. Mas não qualquer garoto. Precisava ser bonito e atlético, ter os tríceps bem trabalhados e o abdômen definido. Precisava ser ágil na piscina e as gotículas de água deveriam escorrer gloriosamente pelo corpo molhado após mais um dia exaustivo de treino. E, ela gostava de Hazuki Nagisa também!

* * *

E o Rin não apareceu nem de figuração, que triste!

Eu gosto bastante do casal Nagisa/Gou, acho que eles formam uma boa combinação.

Espero que tenham gostado e se divertido. Reviews são sempre bem-vindos e até a próxima.


End file.
